O Bolo de Aniversário!
by Tammy Souza
Summary: Inuyasha e Kagome tem duas brigas feias seguidas, culminando na separação de ambos. Será que as chances que o Amor está dando a eles, vão fazer o casal, enfim, se acertar? E só se um bolo fosse a solução... – One Shot! – Para Miss of Darkness .:Parabéns!


Olá! Estreante nos Fanfiction's de Inuyasha, então peguem leve, pessoal! XD

Este é um One-Shot como vocês já viram, ele é dedicado para uma amiga, irmã na verdade; ela fez aniversário dia 25 de janeiro, um dia especial já que São Paulo faz anos neste mesmo dia. Calma, Lê, o seu aniversário também é importante, não foi por acaso que você nasceu neste dia. XD

Vou contar um segredo antes que pensem mal de mim: esta história foi totalmente improvisada, de última hora, como a Lê deve saber... hehe então não garanto nadica de nada! ('Abraço' a causa: Sinceridade sempre! x ^_^)

E por penúltimo espero que a aniversariante goste, porque não sei se ela gosta de Inuyasha tanto como eu AMO! hehe (Então porque escreveu uma bendita Fic de INUYASHA, ora bolas?) hihihihi Sinto muito, eu também não sei!

Eu claro, também espero que vocês gostem da leitura! Sempre procuro proporcionar uma leitura de qualidade a todos, porque também gosto de ler assim. OK?

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Tentei escrever humor, mas saiu um pouco melodramático. Bem, então virou só Romance mesmo. JURO que tentei não me aprofundar muito nos sentimentos das personagens, porém às vezes é impossível não colocar em pauta certas coisas. Esses personagens em especial são muito valorosos, foi, é e SEMPRE será maravilhoso trabalhar com eles (Menos com a Kikyou! Falei! Saiu!).**

**Importante: para não afetar a continuação do anime (Kanketsu-hen) procurei não alterar nada nesta história que comprometesse a Fase final do anime. Ok?**

**Obs.:A narrativa ficou mais no ponto de vista do InuYasha. (Foi sem querer!).**

**Legenda básica:** (sei que parece relevante, mas é a minha obrigação colocar! Belezinha?).

**Haori:** Vestimenta de pele de rato de fogo do Inuyasha (NOSSA!).

**Sengoku Jidai**: Era Feudal.

**Miko:** Sacerdotisa.

**Hanyou:** Meio-youkai.

**Kitsune:** Filhote de raposa.

**Nee-chan: **Irmã mais velha.

**Inu no-nii-chan**: Cachorrinho (me corrijam se eu estiver errada, por favor, XD).

**Rámen:** Miojo

Acho que é só isso!

Beijocas e boa leitura a todos! : )

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens do anime InuYasha, não me pertecem, e sim a genial e eterna Rumiko Takahashi, todos os Direitos Autorais reservados a ela. Sou apenas uma fã escrevendo para outros fãs sem fins lucrativos.

**_"Inuyasha e Kagome tem duas brigas feias seguidas, culminando na separação de ambos. Será que as chances que o Amor está dando a eles, vão fazer o casal, enfim, se acertar? E só se um bolo fosse a solução..."_** – One Shot! – Para Miss of Darkness. .:.:Parabéns!:.:.

Classificação: Romance

**Rated (Indicação): T (para maiores de 13 anos)**

Tempo da história: após o episódio 167

"**O Bolo de Aniversário!"**

_**Um Fanfiction InuYasha**_

_**By Tammy Souza**_

* * *

Bum!

Um estrondo enorme foi ouvido e ecoou.

Não, não foi uma bomba, não se preocupem, e sim sua cabeça. Mudança de ideia: sim, se preocupem. Passou freneticamente as mãos na sua testa e nas orelhas (f-o-f-a-s!) supersensíveis. Bateu com tudo a cabeça num tipo de superfície. Um obstáculo ali? Kagome! Grunhiu mostrando seus charmosos dentinhos afiados, que não intimidava ninguém, nem uma criança, já experimentara isso.

A morena difícil tinha mandado ele "sentar" inúmeras vezes, mas Miroku lhe disse que pelas contas dele havia sido exatas 38 vezes. Apenas em um dia! E a última vez tinha valido por todas! Só _realmente _ele sabia desse detalhe.

"Desta vez não vou deixar barato, Kagome! Maldição!" – ameaçou cerrando os dentes. Socou com tudo o pedaço de madeira que estava inutilmente tampando o poço, estraçalhando-o; pulou com sua típica cara carrancuda misturada com sua infantilidade e_ rabugência_. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas ao máximo indicando perigo iminente! Coitada da vítima!

Saiu da casinha analisando todo o terreno. Apurou seu nariz. A sacerdotisa de araque do futuro ia sofrer as consequências. Se ia – jurou-se. Disse sorrindo maroto:

"_Tá_ se achando a gostosona_, né_, Kagome? Espere e você vai ver quem é o tal."

* * *

"Vai Kagome!"

A bola estava vindo em sua direção. Posicionou-se para recebê-la e na hora certa bateu fazendo o ponto final do jogo.

"Uhulll! Eu sou demais!" – gritou alegre. Pulou, festejando a vitória com o time.

No vestiário...

"Perfeito, Ka!" – Eri elogiou trocando de blusa.

"Hoje você estava com todo o gás! Fez a maioria dos pontos." - Yuka fez a observação com um enorme sorriso.

"É verdade, sua forma física não poderia estar melhor." – Ayumi falou por fim, admirando-a dos pés a cabeça.

"Obrigada, garotas. Desculpem alguma coisa, mas sou maravilhosa mesmo! Fazer o quê?" – riu pretensiosa, terminando de se vestir. As garotas balançaram a cabeça com a _modéstia _da morena.

"Você viu? O Houjo ficou assistindo ao jogo, e claro, babando por você! Nem piscava." – Yuka comentou entusiasmada.

"Ah, é? Não falei!" – Kagome sorriu abertamente.

O trio inseparável estranhou este comportamento da amiga. Pela primeira vez ela tinha ficado feliz após mencionar o nome do seu maior admirador. Era uma nítida evolução.

"Kagome vem cá: vocês estão saindo?" – Ayumi perguntou baixinho.

"Quem sabe, amanhã."

"Ohh!" – exclamou as três em uníssono.

Já indo para a casa, Kagome caminhava tranquilamente nas ruas de Tókio, após conseguir se livrar das garotas, quando ouviu uma voz chamá-la:

"Higurashi!"

"Perfeito." – sussurrou pra si e logo se virou encontrando Houjo. _"Naturalmente."_ – pensou, sorriu e disse quando ele parou sua bicicleta fazendo o som do freio: "Olá, Houjo!"

"Oi, vim lhe parabenizar pela vitória. Para você, Higurashi!" – revelou emocionado, um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

"Ahh! Lindas. Obrigada, não precisava." – sorriu surpresa pegando as flores. Viu quando ele ficou vermelho quando sua mão tocou a dele. Aproveitou dizendo: "Não precisa mais me chamar pelo sobrenome, somos íntimos o suficiente para essas formalidades. Chama-me de Ka-go-me de agora em diante, por favor." – riu graciosa. O rapaz arregalou olhos e sorriu admirado. "Não acha?"

Alguns metros dali...

"O-o qu-quê?" – Inuyasha tremia. Não acreditava no que estava vendo e principalmente ouvindo. Kagome flertava explicitamente com o Hojo-bobo e ele parecendo muito feliz pelo jeito. Nem sabia que a Miko tinha esse desprendimento todo. _Esta _ousadia. Notou quando o rapaz roçou a mão na dela e também _como_ ele reagiu com isso. Maldito humano! Maldita mulher atrevida! "Kagome, agora você passou dos limites. Sua diaba! Não me provoque mais!" – grunhiu tentando se controlar para não voar no pescoço do casal de patetas. Ficou, se possível, mais enojado com o que ouviu em seguida. E o que era aquele _tom_ na voz dela? – pensou já roxo de ciúmes.

"Sabe Houjo, amanhã não tenho nada planejado, não quer dar uma voltinha por aí?"

"M-me-mesmo?"

A morena assentiu com um gesto.

"Combinado. Passo para te pegar às 10h30. Pode ser?" – o garoto indagou animado.

"Perfeito." – disse lentamente.

Mais uma vez o rapaz ficou vermelho, também pudera, o modo que disse a palavra soou estranha até para ela. O que estava acontecendo? Era efeito Inuyasha-idiota? Não era a primeira vez que brigavam feio, (bem) longe disso, mas era a primeira ocasião que ela reagia desta forma.

"Até amanhã Higu- Oh, Kagome!" – sorriu sem graça.

"Até, Houjo." – acenou olhando-o se distanciar. Suspirou e encarou o buquê lindamente decorado. Sentia-se feliz pelo imenso gesto de carinho do rapaz, pelo menos _ele _a tratava como ela merecia. Estreitou o buquê entre seus braços e continuou seu caminho.

Inuyasha, que estava escondido detrás de um muro, suspirou também, percebendo o olhar triste da humana. "Kagome." – sussurrou magoado com um olhar profundo.

* * *

Houjo pedalava com entusiasmo sua bicicleta, estampando na sua face um sorriso que há tempos queria dar. De repente a sua mente deu clique, lembrando-se de algo. Arrependeu-se de não ter perguntado para Kagome se ela gostaria que ele a acompanhasse até ao templo Higurashi. "Seu imbecil!" – sussurrou bravo pela sua falta de atenção, não podia mais cometer este erro, ainda mais _agora._

"Keh! Também acho isso." – uma voz sarcástica soou.

Houjo praticamente pulou de susto, sua bicicleta sofreu um súbito impacto, jogando-o assim para fora dela, caindo com tudo no chão. Passou a mão no bumbum dolorido; depois dessa primeira reação, o rapaz olhou para cima, assustando-se com a alta figura de_ vermelho_ olhando-o mortalmente.

Sangue!

"Lamento por você não ter se machucado mais, imbecil." – Inuyasha disse perigosamente com os braços cruzados, mas o olhar dizia ao contrário.

O garoto levantou-se num pulo, mesmo em pé o sujeito assustador ainda era maior que ele. "O... O que foi?" – disse quase gaguejando.

O Meio-youkai sorriu irônico.

* * *

O pôr do sol fazia um espetáculo sem igual no céu, refletindo que amanhã seria sol e calor. Ótimo. Kagome olhava para cima pensando se o que fez era certo. Mas estava cheia de refletir sobre o belo Hanyou, mesmo constatando que ele faria parte de sua vida e de seu coração para sempre. Balançou a cabeça, frustrada. Subiu a imensa escada do templo chegando a sua casa, cansada. Abriu a porta de correr e tirou os sapatos antes de entrar no cômodo.

"Cheguei." – anunciou sem ânimo.

"Bem-vinda de volta, Kagome." – a Sra. Higurashi recebeu a filha sorrindo como sempre.

Estranhou a mãe não estar com seu costumeiro avental branco. Deu os ombros.

"Chegou tarde." – a mulher comentou não deixando de reparar nas esplêndidas flores nos braços da filha, entretanto resolveu não comentar nada.

"O jogo acabou mais tarde do que pensávamos mama."

"Já vou servir o jantar."

Ia falar que não queria, porém assentiu. Sua energia estava acabando, precisava dormir muito, mas decidiu por comer, quem sabe a sua disposição do dia voltava?

* * *

O clima pesou ainda mais quando pegou pelo colarinho o infeliz admirador de sua humana. Levantou-o, deixando-o no ar.

"Agradeça a Kagome por não te matar." – O Hanyou disse furioso, depois pensou que não queria vê-lo perto da morena, nem morto, porque se o rapaz morresse, ele morreria também, morreria de desgosto dele mesmo, solitário sem sua preciosa Miko. Balançou sua cabeça tirando esta derradeira hipótese do seu pensamento. "Não! Pode deixar que EU a _agradeço_ por você!" – chacoalhou o pobre humano e o colocou no chão sem nenhum cuidado.

Os dois estavam numa rua estreita e escura, sem muito movimento, analisou Houjo. Ele sabia o que acontecia em lugares assim. Uma emboscada, das perigosas. Fez menção de correr, e quem sabe, morrer...? Não. Por Buda. Queria viver, _muito._

"Se fugir, aí que eu te pego de verdade! Estou sentindo cheiro de medo em você, então é melhor me obedecer, seu humano idiota."

O rapaz tremia sem conseguir emitir nenhum som, aquele rosto e, principalmente os peculiares cabelos brancos juntamente com os olhos dourados lhe eram familiar. Arregalou os olhos identificando o mortal sujeito. "Você é o cara que apareceu àquele dia no festival da escola." – sorriu de repente recordando do estranho episódio. "Pacopeu?" – indagou esperançoso.

O Hanyou levantou uma sobrancelha ignorando a pergunta. Que nome idiota Kagome fora arrumar para ele. Fora de propósito, ele sabia. Aproximou-se do Hojo-bobo, prensando-o contra a parede. "Pela ÚLTIMA vez, fique longe de Kagome, senão eu JURO... TE MATO!" – ameaçou o tirando do chão novamente.

"O que você é dela? Se for o namorado, pelo jeito agora já não é mais! Você não tem mais direito! Kagome será minha! Só minha!" – soltou tudo de uma vez. Por Buda! De onde havia tirado coragem para_ morrer_? Onde? _Onde?_ Ele já era! Já era! _"Deus, pede para mamãe: quero ser cremado!" – _rezou desesperado.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos ao máximo e cerrou o punho esquerdo porque sua mão direita já estava apertando o pescoço do insolente. Rosnou alto. Os dentes se apertavam, forçando o maxilar ao extremo. Nunca... Nunca havia ficado com tanto ódio na sua vida, nem quando o maldito deturpado do Naraku machucava Kagome, ferindo-o na sua fraqueza, fazendo-o ficar impotente, golpeando dolorosamente seu orgulho... e seu coração.

Estava no ponto para socá-lo até o colegial não poder respirar mais. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, buscou seu lado humano para ao menos ter piedade do pobre rapaz que tremia sem parar em suas mãos. Percebeu que seus dois lados queriam espancá-lo. Surpreendeu-se. Olhou intensamente o sujeito arfar diversas vezes, percebeu também que a face dele se arroxeava conforme o tempo passava. Arregalou, vendo-o quase perder os sentidos. De súbito, soltou o pobre humano que caiu com tudo, segurando automaticamente o pescoço vermelho. Não compreendeu, mas sua força aumentou sem que ele próprio notasse. Tencionou-se, olhando densamente para suas mãos. Outra hora pensava nisto. Olhou o garoto se recuperando.

"Keh! Admito, você é corajoso, mas não é _pro bico _de Kagome. ELA É MINHA!" – gritou apontando-se.

Houjo levantou-se ainda respirando com dificuldade. "O-o... ok! Ela não gosta de mim mesmo, pelo menos não como alguém para namorar..." – disse aliviado... ou não. Quase viu a Luz.

"Por que diz isso? Tem certeza?" – Inuyasha disse subitamente ansioso e mudando de tom, mirando o colegial de modo persistente, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes daquilo.

"Ela parece que ama outro cara. E este cara com certeza deve ser você." - Ele disse isso mesmo? É o trauma! Ihh!

"Ama?" – o Hanyou indagou completamente assustado. "Não, não pode!"

"Sim. Pode crer." – Houjo respirou fundo, derrotado. Pelo menos tentara.

Inuyasha sentiu seu coração pulsar mais forte dentro do peito. Suas mãos tremiam. Odiava sentir-se assim, tão vulnerável. Mas... Será mesmo? Podia confiar neste humano? Tinha que arriscar!

"Responda-me: É fácil uma mulher reagir como a gente quer, quando um homem dá flores para ela?"

Houjo levantou uma sobrancelha diante da inusitada pergunta. Aquele cara era totalmente e violentamente imprevisível mesmo, constatou. Porém resolveu responder para o seu bem-estar físico.

"Às vezes sim." – disse olhando-o baixar a cabeça pensativo. Complementou: "Mas você tem que ser sincero. Por as mulheres serem mais sensíveis que os homens em casos assim, o gesto tem que vir do coração se quiser conquistá-las pra valer."

Inuyasha ergueu seu olhar, exibindo um semblante sério. "Então é fácil!" – ia correr, mas ouviu a voz atrás de si, detendo-o.

"Espera aí! Você estava me espionando?"

O belo Meio-youkai riu irônico: "Keh! Está me estranhando, seu idiota repugnante. Você não, Kagome."

Houjo riu sem graça.

"Mas..." – Inuyasha começou.

O colegial tremeu todo e se arrepiou. Por que não ficou calado? Baka! Baka! Engoliu seco se preparando.

"Se tocar nela novamente... se, se aproximar dela UM metro, você saberá quando o estiver espionando... Perseguirei você até eu acabar com a minha presa! – disse com um tom rouco, assassino e grunhindo. "HUMANO IMPRESTÁVEL!"– gritou e desapareceu feito um raio deixando só a poeira levantada para trás.

Houjo estava paralisado, parecendo em transe; olhos esbugalhados. Sussurrou desesperado: "A-a-quilo e-eram ga-ga... garras?"

Hã?

Kagome era bem bonita, mas era estranha.

_(Obs.: estranha, coitadinha, no anime morria de rir quando chamavam ela de esquisita, era a descrição predileta de quem? CLARO, do Inu no começo do anime, adorava hehehe e pelo jeito o Houjo agora também acha!)._

* * *

A mesa do jantar estava perfeitamente posta na casa dos Higurashi. Mas já a comida...

"Mãe, o que significa isto?" – Kagome perguntou com uma gota na cabeça. Seus olhos se abriram mais ao ver sua mãe sentando-se e comendo pacificamente.

"Sente-se filha, o rámen vai esfriar." – ordenou.

"Onee-chan, aproveita! Hoje tem miojo. Milagre!" – Sota exclamou alegremente.

"M-mas...?" – não conseguiu terminar a frase de tanta incredulidade. Alguma coisa estava errada ali.

Ouviu seu avô dizendo assim que tocou seu ombro:

"Kagome, finalmente seu _namorado_ fez alguma coisa que preste." – o senhor de idade se sentou, juntando-se assim com o neto e a filha.

A morena sofreu um estalo entendendo, enfim. Seus músculos ficaram tensos; as bochechas ficaram rosadas; o coração disparou; seu corpo ficou todo quente.

Os sintomas da paixão! Essa nããããoo! – pensou a morena. "O Inuyasha está a-aqui? Cadê, cadê aquele idiota?" – disse apressada, procurando por todos os lados.

A Sra. Higurashi sorriu docemente vendo a morena correr, mas disse antes que a jovem sumisse:

"Kagome Higurashi! Venha cá imediatamente!" – disse enérgica, viu a filha pular de susto e logo após, obedecendo-a mesmo contrariada. "Coma." – ordenou vendo a Miko finalmente sentar-se.

"Mama, por Buda, me conta, desde quando aquele idiota está aqui? Ele está aquiiiii,... certo?" – indagou temerosa inclinando-se e olhando freneticamente para todos os lados.

"Ele veio à tardezinha, pediu o boné e saiu sem dizer mais nada."

"Saiu! Saiu pra onde?" – a jovem perguntou desesperada. Arregalou os olhos chocolates, somente agora compreendendo inteiramente as palavras da mãe, acalmou-se. "À tardezinha, mas foi quando eu estava saindo da escola... Eu não o vi, por quê? Humm... só se..." – Kagome divagou com a mão no queixo, fazendo a família sorrir, crédulos. E também foi quando... não pode ser, não pode... "Nããããããoo!" – a morena saiu correndo, porém:

"Kagome, sua tonta! Não grite! Quer me matar?"

O coração bateu em falso quando a palavra "matar" cruzou os seus ouvidos. Aproximou-se do Hanyou ousado e gritou ainda mais alto:

"Inuyasha! Responda-me, onde você estava, I-DI-O-TA?"

O Meio-youkai prensou suas mãos nas orelhinhas sensíveis, visivelmente incomodado.

"Não grita! Maldição!" – disse furioso.

"Responda-me! Eu ORDENO que me fale onde estava e com quem?" – seus olhos tremiam. Kagome continuou encarando-o brava e vermelha.

Inuyasha fez bico e se recusou a dizer algo, exibindo sua típica pose de orgulhoso indiferente arrogante.

Algumas coisas realmente não mudam.

"Argh! Senta!"

_Nunca _mudam.

A terra toda tremeu. Sota a Sra. Higurashi trataram de segurar a mesa para logo em seguida voltarem a comer silenciosamente, enquanto o ancião continuava a mastigar o macarrão sem parar.

"Vamos comer todos juntos! Oba!" – sua mãe soltou de repente batendo palmas. Inuyasha tirou sua cara do chão rapidamente e por mágica estava sentado, comendo comportado seu precioso rámen.

Kagome não teve escolha a não ser em acompanhar os demais, lançando olhares furtivos o tempo todo para o Meio-youkai esfomeado.

Em falar em escolha...

No segundo andar...

"Inuyasha não quer lavar a louça, mama! Não se preocupe!" – andou gritando enquanto empurrava o Hanyou corredor afora, de repente empurrou-o com mais força pro lado, obrigando-o a entrar em seu quarto. Fez questão de bater a porta com mais vigor que o normal, avisando a todos que não permitiria ser interrompida.

"Agora somos só eu você, Inuyasha. Me diga: o que fez com Houjo?"

"Maldição! Não fiz nada! Aquele imbecil conquistador hentai não me interessa!" – disse sem pensar. Seu corpo ficou duro percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizê-la. Tarde demais. _"Merda!" - _pensou angustiado.

"Você me viu com Houjo essa tarde!" – apontou direto pro nariz arrebitado. De repente começou a chorar sem ao menos conseguir soltar lágrimas, desta vez o choro não era de tristeza, mas sim de ódio deste ciumento inconsequente, pensou passando a mão na testa suada.

Inuyasha começou a se desesperar no momento em que viu a Miko começar a choramingar. "Kagome... Não precisa... a-, não chore..." – parou ficando mudo, soltou o ar.

"Tomara que ele ainda esteja vivo." – Kagome disse nervosa, seu lamento aumentou, ignorando o amado por completo. Sentou pesadamente na cama afundando seu rosto em suas mãos.

Realmente, ver a mulher que estava perdidamente apaixonado, chorando por outro homem, era demais... Insuportável! Rosnou. Seu forte instinto pulsou. O coração pulava loucamente dentro do peito e os sons do choro da morena juntamente com as batidas constantes faziam um eco tentador, impulsionando-o a pegá-la pelos braços, erguendo-a até chegar muito perto dele, roçando assim o frágil corpo com o seu. Sua respiração aumentou quando notou o quão _perto _estavam.

"Me larga Inuyasha! Você extrapolou todos os limites!"

"Não! Você vai me ouvir, mulher!"

A morena arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se ofendida. Ele só a chamava assim quando queria machucá-la. Começou a espernear, fingindo não notar a aproximação intensa dos dois. Era muito perigoso. Amavo-o demais para não ter _reações._ Ficou ainda mais desesperada quando sentiu a mão de ferro do Hanyou apertá-la mais ainda não querendo soltá-la nem por decreto. Pensou em mandá-lo sentar, mas constatou que ia junto se caso o fizesse. _"O que eu faço?" _– pensou agoniada. Seu olhar suplicante direcionou-se nas excêntricas órbitas amarela-ouro do amado, vendo nelas milhares de sentimentos. Não sabia dizer quais eram exatamente, ponderou insegura. Fixou seus olhos castanhos nos dourados do belo Meio-youkai, sentindo o coração acelerar velozmente. O brilho desse olhar, parecia o sol emitindo luz e calor, esquentava o seu corpo de dentro para fora, entorpecendo-a... Essa sensação ardia demais, apertando seu âmago ligeiramente a fazendo amolecer ante o contato de Inuyasha, deleitando-se completamente nos braços fortes. Estava no paraíso.

Inuyasha assustou-se com o penetrante olhar, exercendo sobre ele um poder avassalador; os músculos do pequeno corpo relaxaram sobre os seus, indicando que a mulher em seus braços entregava os pontos, a espera de alguma ação por sua parte. Não podia arriscar seu futuro com a bela Sacerdotisa, perguntando-se se não era muito pretensioso a esperar que ela o deseje tanto quanto ele a desejava. Ele não era digno dela. Mas força da vontade de provar por inteiro o sabor da amada, cresceu mais, descontrolando-o por completo.

O cheiro dela o encantava. _Definitivamente._

Kagome viu Inuyasha se aproximar mais enquanto cerrava os olhos. O coração deu um pulo em falso. O que fazer? O que fazer? Por Buda! Arfou seu peito, olhando a máscula face capturar de repente o seu colo, sentindo o rosto em brasa queimar sua pele. Engoliu sua saliva lentamente. Sua respiração se agitava cada vez mais, enquanto o amado apertava a face na curva do seu pescoço. Apertou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios. Sentia-o aspirar fortemente o seu pescoço, arrepiando-a inteira. O hálito dele pegava fogo! Gemeu sem querer e depois imaginou se isso foi errado, porque Inuyasha tirou seu rosto do seu colo tão rápido que a fez se arrepender e consequentemente se xingar por sua inexperiência.

O Hanyou arfou mais se possível, ouvindo o coração da Miko bater como louco. Foi engano. Não era possível. Apertou os dentes, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, sabia disso. Ouviu um gemido suave, doce, se sua audição não fosse tão apurada, temia não conseguir ouvi-la. Agradeceu intimamente ao seu pai por isso. Mirou os lábios entreabertos imaginando-se dentre deles, profundamente dentro. _"Tentadora."_ – definiu-a enlouquecido, estreitando os olhos. Molhou os próprios lábios, sentindo-os secos. Precisava se saciar._ Necessitava_, senão morreria. Viu Kagome começar a se inclinar para ele, e uma felicidade inundou todo o ser. Arrebatou a morena pela cintura, colando todo o seu corpo com o dela. Quase gemeu quando aconteceu isso. Um prazer indescritível tomava conta de todo o seu corpo e não suportando mais a espera torturante, tocou os lábios da mulher que lhe salvou de todos os modos possíveis, trazendo vida, alegria e paz ao seu solitário coração.

O beijo começou tímido, incerto, porém de forma natural foi ganhando ritmo e paixão. Inuyasha mexia seu rosto, acariciando-a intensamente, sendo milagrosamente acompanhado pela humana. No instante em que Kagome enlaçou os braços no seu pescoço juntando-se mais ao seu corpo, ele se encheu de mais desejo comprimindo com mais energia os seus lábios contra os dela, querendo sentir a língua da amada. Tirando a própria da sua boca, lambeu a carne macia, pedindo permissão para aprofundar a doce carícia. Quando ela abriu, seu coração pulsou de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes. Mais vivo do que _nunca..._ "_Ah Kagome..." _– pensou emocionado. Desde quando começou a se apaixonar pela Miko, tinha certeza de que o gosto dela era delicioso, provocando-o de sobremaneira, mas agora a sentindo, sua certeza caiu por terra: o sabor dela era inimaginavelmente embriagante, _viciante._ Apertou a morena contra ele, saboreando por completo sua apetitosa língua.

Kagome correspondia igualmente a Inuyasha, ainda não acreditando no que acontecia ali, na sua Era, na sua casa. No seu _quarto. _Todo o tipo de pensamento que tinha antes desta avassaladora aproximação, desapareceu feito mágica. Aproveitava cada momento daquele maravilhoso beijo como se fosse único, e quem sabe fosse mesmo. Tratou de tirar esta possibilidade na sua mente. Sentiu Inuyasha aprofundar mais se possível, explorando toda a sua boca, molhando assim todo o seu lábio. O pulmão clamava por ar. Coitado, deixa-o ficar, pensou enlouquecida de desejo. O que menos importava para ela era todo o mundo. Os dois mundos. Porque Inuyasha lhe pertencia naquele momento. Não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Ele era apenas dela. Ali_._

_Ali._

Outro gemido chegou aos ouvidos apurados do Meio-youkai, fazendo-o se desesperar. Todo o seu corpo clamava por Kagome, e temia o pior: seu lado youkai dominá-lo por completo e machucá-la, isso era a última coisa que ele queria, ou melhor, que _não_ queria. Mordeu carinhosamente o lábio inferior, abrindo um pouco os olhos, vendo a carne macia e molhada completamente inchada. Grunhiu. Fazendo um esforço descomunal, separou-se da bela sacerdotisa, mas neste instante, um gemido mais alto se sobrelevou, incitando-o a xingar-se. Para o inferno! Pegou Kagome pela cintura novamente, empurrando-a e levantando-a do chão para sentá-la assim na escrivaninha. Meteu-se no meio das pernas grossas dela, beijando-a com paixão.

Soltou um grito alto, surpresa pelo gesto ousado. Kagome sorriu no beijo, adorando o jeito que ele a tomava em sua escrivaninha, onde ela passava horas, noites estudando, ou melhor, pensando no belo Meio-youkai. Suas mãos percorriam as costas largas e musculosas, sentindo o desejo inflar mais em seu _interior_. Beijava-o extasiada. Duvidou que Kikyou um dia fora beijada desta forma tão apaixonada. De repente abriu os olhos em desespero, enquanto o seu dolorido coração se quebrantava de vez. _"Essa não! Maldita mulher!" – _sua mente gritou.

"Não! Me solta!" – empurrou-o, percebendo o quanto Inuyasha estava inebriado, permitindo separá-lo facilmente de si. Inuyasha não a amava, e sim a insuperável e inatingível da Kikyou! Apertou os olhos com raiva, constando que mesmo morta, MORTA, o Hanyou ainda era apaixonado por ela. Nem mesmo a morte os separava. O amor deles permanecia intacto, impermutável, informando-a que seria eterno. Não tinha jeito! Era uma tonta iludida mesmo, Inuyasha tinha razão. Ofegava e seu peito doía. Tirou, furiosa, as mãos quentes dele que ainda permaneciam possessivas em sua cintura, pulando da mesinha e correndo assim para longe, deixando de ver os olhos dourados ternos sobre ela.

"Kagome!" – Inuyasha a chamou com urgência. A morena não olhou para trás, ignorando-o. Cerrou os dentes e o punho, ainda ofegante. Sabia que isso ia dar merda! Correu, seguindo o rastro do perfume da jovem Miko. _"Maldição!" –_ praguejou em pensamento enquanto corria, imaginando o que Kagome pensou dele. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo, idealizando quase que instantaneamente o que se passou pela cabeça da amada. Sentiu ódio, amaldiçoando a si mesmo. "Seu idiota!" – sussurrou grunhindo.

A morena parou com brusquidão diante da Árvore Sagrada, olhando-a assoberbada. Ainda bem que todos já haviam se recolhido, talvez já dormido, assim não a incomodaria em seu sofrimento. Lamentou profundamente por ter ouvido seu coração e ter se deixado levar pelo seu estúpido desejo pelo idiota do Inuyasha. Lágrimas rolavam soltas, sem poder controlar mais sua tristeza.

"Kagome!" – Inuyasha gritou subitamente, e avistou a garota embaixo da Árvore onde se encontraram pela primeira vez. Seu peito pesou mais. Pior do que estava não podia ficar, não é?

"Desaparece daqui, Inuyasha." – ela disse com um tom rouco e sofrido.

Podia sim. Cerrou os punhos olhando densamente as costas caídas da mulher que adorava, mas que por covardia não confessava seus sentimentos, mas que por amor não a deixaria pensar o que estava pensando naquele momento. Não mais.

"Você está enganada." – disse, percebendo seu tom rouco, pensou que o efeito do beijo não passou ainda. Engoliu seco, tentando se controlar desta vez. Tinha que ser o mais delicado possível, e saber medir as palavras com sua sensível Kagome, mesmo que fosse a coisa mais difícil para ele. Um Hanyou maltrapilho e sujo. Indigno. Sofria ao pensar assim, muito, mas era a verdade e ele aprendeu a conviver com isto, na verdade, acostumou-se. Seu olhar se entristeceu, não por ele e sim pela doce Sacerdotisa, ela já sofrera muito por ele. Deu graças a Deus por não ter aquele objeto na Sengoku Jidai, que como mágica refletia as pessoas, no qual Kagome chamava de espelho, porque se ele olhasse para a sua imagem, iria ter mais vergonha de si próprio. "Não queria que fosse assim, Kagome." – disse suavemente.

"Não seja tão dramático, Inuyasha! Some daqui e vai se encontrar com sua _querida_ Kikyou. Vai pro inferno com ela de uma vez!"

Completamente surpreso com o rompante, o Meio-youkai abriu seus olhos reagindo passivamente, não sabendo como atuar diante da fúria das palavras mordazes da humana. Xingou-se, ao verificar que apenas fazia mal a Kagome, que despertava nela sentimentos negativos que não era digno dela.

"Não é irônico?" – Kagome virou-se o olhando paralisado, sorriu diante disso, mesmo que de seus olhos, lágrimas não paravam de descer. O Hanyou pareceu surpreender-se finalmente. Não ligava se ele visse em que estado ficava quando ele procurava pela traidora da Kikyou. Continuou, com um tom menos choroso: "Estamos nesta Árvore, onde há 550 anos tudo terminou e que 500 anos tudo começou. Primeiro: Kikyou, sentindo-se traída, lança uma flecha diretamente no seu peito, lacrando-o sem dó nem piedade, logo ela, a honrada e _virtuosa_ sacerdotisa." – disse ironicamente.

Inuyasha ouvia tudo analisando cada palavra. Escutava cada verdade com muita resistência. Abaixou o rosto, sentindo-se pela primeira vez impotente diante de Kagome, sabia que um dia ou outro iria ter que ouvir da boca dela_... estas_ palavras.

"E segundo: eu, sendo a reencarnação dela, volto no tempo graças a uma maldição, parando na Era Feudal, e encontrando um, considerado por todos, asqueroso Meio-youkai violento e traiçoeiro! Não é isso que você quer que os outros pensem? Que é inferior!"

O Hanyou não suportou mais e lançou-se sobre ela, encostando-a, na Árvore sem nenhuma delicadeza. "Cala a bo-ca!"

"Dói, não é, Inuyasha, ser desprezada!"

Ficou mais tenso, constatando que ela se referia a si mesma e não a ele. Mesmo que ele soubesse mais do que o suficiente o que era ser isso.

"Cala a boca, humana! Eu passei a minha vida toda sendo desprezado e linchado, não me venha dizer que sabe o que é sentir-se assim!" – gritou, se odiando.

Kagome não se intimidou e complementou valentemente: "Eu também sinto isso e dói, também! Muito! Muito! Droga! " – disse dolorosamente. Abaixou a cabeça, soluçando. O Meio-youkai comovido abraçou-a com força, colando a face de anjo em seu peito, sentindo sua vestimenta molhar.

"Kagome... sinto tanto!" – exclamou emocionado. Apertou-a querendo senti-la profundamente, quem sabe, ele não conseguia pegar toda a dor dela para ele? Isso que queria, desejou. "Não mereço nem tocá-la." – sussurrou angustiado.

A Miko reagiu bruscamente, empurrando-o, ressentida. "Então porque me beijou?... Daquele jeito..." – a última frase saiu num murmúrio.

Inuyasha fez menção de responder, mas a morena se adiantou para o temor dele.

"Imaginou que eu...".

"Não Kagome! Fica quieta, maldição!"

"era ela? Sua amada Kiky–!

Não deixou ela terminar aquela frase horrenda e beijou-a desesperadamente. A força da paixão era tanta que quando se deu conta, já havia encostado a jovem sacerdotisa na Árvore deles, apertando ela contra o seu corpo. Era sim que considerava aquela Sagrada Árvore, era realmente sagrada para ele, era dele, especial, assim como sua Kagome.

"Nunca... Nunca mais diga isso!" – sussurrou com ardor, segurando a nuca dela, levantando a cabeça para assim ver os olhos chocolates brilhosos e cerrados. Ah... Esta mulher o levava a loucura mesmo. Estava louco, louco! Inclinou-se olhando a morena apaixonadamente, beijando-a agora, com calma.

Kagome não resistia à tentação de senti-lo mais uma vez, mesmo machucando-a, mas chegou a conclusão que seria mais torturante se ela não o correspondesse. Isto seria trair seu próprio sentimento. Não tinha amor próprio mesmo, pensou beijando o Hanyou numa carícia leve, porém intensa. Seu coração encheu-se de alegria ao percebê-lo capturar os seus lábios com extremo cuidado, com carinho... E diversas vezes.

Mas como diz o ditado: tudo que é bom, dura pouco...

"Não quero você mais perto _daquele _humano... Ouviu?" – sussurrou sentindo-se débil, deixou de segurar a cintura fina dela no momento em que sentiu Kagome ficar tensa. Cerrou os dentes e grunhiu quando ouviu a voz doce soltar aquele nome idiota.

"Houjo!"

Agora foi ele que a soltou ressentido. Distanciou-se dela vendo a sacerdotisa olhá-lo assustada.

Kagome lembrou-se do garoto como se um raio caísse do céu. Eles ali juntos, e Houjo? Oh, por Buda, não era certo!

"Kagome, se, se aproximar do Hojo-bobo novamente, eu prendo você na Sengoku Jidai para sempre!" – gritou fatalmente. Simplesmente não suportava aquele imprestável de uma figa, seu sangue fervia, e não era pouco. Não tinha como ignorar este ódio. Não tinha, maldição!

A morena ficou muda com cara de boba, para o estranhamento do Hanyou.

"Entendeu? O que quer que eu desenhe?" – ele disse irônico pensando que ela não o havia compreendido, resolveu ser mais direto: "Se eu vê-la tocar nele, se insinuar, que seja, eu mato os dois!" – exclamou louco de ciúmes.

"Sério? Que bom Inuyasha, acabou de confessar o que eu queria!" – Kagome surpreendentemente sorriu e disse provocativa: "Foi mais difícil que eu imaginei."

Hoje era dia de surpresas, os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Co-como? Você meu usou, _humana_?"

"Não me chame assim! Te odeio Inuyasha, te odeio, te odeio, te odeio!" – esperneou feito uma criança. "Te odeio por todas as vezes que me beijou esta noite! Te ODEIO!" – rosnou imitando o Meio-youkai.

"Não me culpa HUMANA!"

Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha socando-o no peito, mesmo sabendo que só estava fazendo míseras _cosquinhas_ nele, mas ainda assim continuou. Tinha que extravasar, e seria nele mesmo!

"Para Kagome! Está louca?" – segurou os punhos delicados. "Foi você quem me seduziu, mulher!"

"Arghh! SOME DAQUI! IDIOTA!" – berrou não se importando se sua família acordasse, quem sabe eles vissem finalmente o quanto o burro Hanyou a maltratava.

"CLARO QUE EU VOU, MAS VOU PORQUE EU QUERO! PORQUE EU QUERO! SUA TONTA!" – largou os punhos e saiu correndo disparado, mas subitamente aquele maldito e dolorido peso do colar o fez meter a cara no chão sem dó.

"SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTA! SENTAA! SENTAAAAAAAAAA!"

O grito ecoou na cidade toda. (Obs.: Em _Tókio_! Só para terem uma noção. XD).

O Meio-youkai contorcia as pernas e os braços, enterrado literalmente com a cara no chão, sentia o gosto amargo do concreto na sua boca que não o agradava nem um pouco, contrastando com o sabor gostoso que tinha na boca momentos antes.

"Não OUSE me procurar durante um mês! UM MÊS! IDIOTA!" – ouviu-a dizer antes de ela entrar na casa batendo a porta de correr com tudo.

Como sempre a última palavra fora dela.

Maldição!

* * *

Era Feudal...

O ar estava agradabilíssimo e o sol brilhava saudando o novo dia. As crianças brincavam felizes, agradecendo por mais um dia de paz. Pelo menos aparentemente, mas isso elas nem pensavam. Queriam curtir o momento.

Enquanto isso, numa certa cabana, uma pessoa não parecia curtir aquele instante, muito menos agradecer:

"Aí! Aí! Aí!"

"Pare de resmungar Inuyasha." – a velha Kaede dizia brava.

"Está doendo!" – disse com um semblante tão feio, que até para os outros era estranho, sendo que era fácil vê-lo de mau-humor quando Kagome não estava _ali._

"O que falou para a Srta. Kagome, Inuyasha?"

O Hanyou estava deitado de lado, com a mão direita segurando a cabeça, enquanto a anciã passava um remédio na altura das suas orelhas de cachorro tão sensíveis. Respondeu carrancudo:

"Nada, Miroku! Não se meta!"

"Ihhhh, não quer conversa! Pelo jeito o negócio foi feio. Já imagino a cena." – o Monge disse divertido, deixando Sango mais preocupada.

"Não foi o que você _disse_, mas sim o que você _fez_?" – Sango indagou temerosa.

O Meio-youkai ficou vermelho, abaixando sua face, tentando escondê-la inutilmente. Nem sabia mais se era pelo que ele falou ou fez, mas não tinha como ele não se enrubescer, analisou com as bochechas fervendo.

"Por Buda, espero que não seja o que estou pensando..." – Miroku ponderou, ainda divertindo-se. Inuyasha era tão transparente. Deu uma risadinha maliciosa ao pensar nisso.

"Seus pensamentos são sempre sujos, Monge pervertido! Então pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva." – Sango foi quem disse, repreendendo-o e rodando os olhos.

Miroku sorriu ainda mais, aproximando-se da mulher, pegou as mãos dela pra si e como de costume soltou uma cantada _charmosa:_ "Sango, você quer que eu seja seu cavalinho? Eu deixo, viu, meu benzinho. Eu sei que você _quer_."

A velha Kaede riu, vendo a exterminadora mais vermelha que a vestimenta de Inuyasha, se possível. O Monge sempre saia por cima. Riu por dentro, achando que passava tempo demais com Miroku.

Sango levantou-se sem jeito arrancando suas mãos das do Monge saliente, porém antes de sair, disse brava dirigindo-se para o Hanyou indiferente: "Se não conseguir trazer Kagome até a semana que vem, eu sigo meu caminho sozinha, Inuyasha! Isso é uma promessa!" – saiu deixando um rastro de medo.

"Dessa fez foi ela quem pediu...! Vocês estão de prova. Ah..." – Miroku suspirou tristemente.

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha, faça a Srta. Kagome voltar logo, caso contrário, eu e Sangozinha deixaremos você. É sério." – ameaçou mirando o Meio-youkai de modo persistente.

"Vão pro diabo que os carregue! Quem disse que é sempre Kagome quem tem razão? Droga! Ela me machucou, está vendo e não foi pouco!" – gritou erguendo-se do chão.

"Isto é só uma desculpa sua, não me subestime."

"Isto não me interessa monge pervertido!"

"Já parou para pensar que _sempre _isto acontece com vocês dois? Raciocine Inuyasha! Por que será?" – Miroku disse sabiamente, contemporizando, para que assim o teimoso Hanyou reflita por si só e encontre uma solução. "Vou sair, mas eu volto." – garantiu, desaparecendo da vista dele.

Inuyasha bufou e rosnou

Kaede balançou a cabeça, resignada. Respirou fundo antes de se levantar.

"Você vai acabar ficando sozinho novamente desse jeito." – lamentou fechando os olhos. "Não seja mais tão orgulhoso, Inuyasha, senão vai terminar com duas belas amizades e um _verdadeiro_ amor."

O belo Hanyou arregalou os olhos de súbito. Aquela frase ressoou em sua alma, dolorosamente. Respirou fundo receoso.

"Todos percebem, menos _ela._" – disse a velha referindo-se a jovem Miko. "Traga ela para nós. Não tire Kagome da gente." – pediu e saiu com a conhecida cesta nas mãos. Tinha que trabalhar, ma ia rezar para que Inuyasha se declarasse e acabasse de uma vez com mais essa tortura. Os dois mereciam ser felizes, para sempre.

Ele estava só naquela cabana. Era apenas o começo, ou _melhor,_ o _recomeço._ Sozinho. Maldita palavra. Quem a inventou que vá para o inferno!

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos sussurrando emocionado: "Me perdoe, minha Kagome."

* * *

_Duas semanas depois..._

Já na Era atual as coisas transcorriam normalmente. A casa dos Higurashi era só festa.

"Sério? A senhora vai fazer uma festa? Ahhhh! Obrigada, mama!" – disse Kagome abraçando a mulher que sorria. Se a morena descobrisse, ia matá-la, mas não estaria ali, então não tinha que se preocupar. Sorriu misteriosa.

"De nada, filha." – quase riu colando a mão na frente da boca. Não podia estragar nada. O plano era eficiente, mas só seria eficaz se certo ciumento fizesse o que era certo. Tudo dependia de Inuyasha! Que Buda os olhe! Olhou para cima esperançosa.

Kagome sorriu peralta e aproximou-se do irmão que estava deitado no sofá, descansando. "Sota, te dou o dinheiro que quiser desde que você vá dormir na casa de um de seus amiguinhos chatos."

"Acho que não vou estar nessa festa mesmo, mana... Então..." – deus os ombros. De repente ergueu-se com as mãos na boca, olhou automaticamente para a mãe que o olhava brava. Imediatamente corrigiu. "Cla... claro que eu quero aceito! Vou fazer minhas malas!" – levantou-se e saiu disparado rumo ao seu quarto.

"Nossa, não sei não. A cada dia Sota está ficando mais estranho."

"Garotos são assim mesmo, filha, não liga!"

"Eu bem que sei!" – a Miko cruzou os braços suspirando. Recordou aquele dia, no seu quarto, os dois, os toques, os beijos, os gemidos... "Ah! Tenho que preparar a minha roupa! Este aniversário vai ser de arrasar!" – gritou alegre tentando se motivar. "Até, mama!"

A Sra. Higurashi sorriu assentindo, mas assim que a filha saiu da sala, colocou na face um semblante preocupado. "Tomara que não seja de arrasar!" – implorou e respirou fundo batendo palmas.

* * *

"INUYASHA!"

Ora bolas, o que acontecia com todo o mundo que agora resolveu gritar para ele? Sua audição estava afetada, e não estranharia se parasse de ouvir de uma hora pra outra.

"Cadê a KAGOME?"

Sendo ignorado, a raposa subiu agilmente no ombro do Meio-youkai e meteu a mão na cabeça dele, que exclamou dor, porém disse em seguida, mal-humorado:

"Deve estar sonhando com o seu humano hentai imprestável." – o ressoar desta frase, abateu ele de um modo que fez seu peito comprimir machucado. "Me deixa, Shippou!" – saiu abruptamente com semblante carregado, magoado era a definição certa.

"Ihhh... Não falei nada. Nunca vi o idiota do Inuyasha assim." – Shippou murmurou impressionado. "Bem feito!"

O Hanyou seguia caminhando tranquilamente, porém por dentro o seu estado encontrava-se agitado, seu sangue borbulhava. Sabia que não tinha direito nenhum sobre Kagome, mas também sabia que esse sentimento predominava, tirando qualquer bom senso que um Meio-youkai era capaz de ter. Miroku e Sango continuavam emburrados com ele, mantendo a promessa que seguiriam sozinhos caso não fizesse as pazes com a Miko. Paz, como? Se a cada dia sentia um desejo crescente que controlava ele e o fazia se condenar por pensar fantasias lascivas, não sabendo assim como agir e com isso o resultado era apenas besteiras e mais besteiras. Um exemplo era o que aconteceu na Era atual recentemente. Aquela explosão ia trazer consequências irreversíveis, ele sabia. Mas, por Buda, não se arrependia.

Os habitantes da Sengoku Jidai não o ajudavam muito, sempre assediando a jovem e olhando para as pernas grossas da Sacerdotisa, a qual ficava com quase toda ela de fora graças àquele minúsculo tecido, no qual ela chamava de saia. Maldita saia! Se pudesse metia aquela roupa de sacerdotisa nela para mostrar a quem quer que a veja que ela era uma Miko pura e inocente e era só dele! Dele! Mesmo que doesse relembrar o passado. Respirou fundo. Seu raciocínio encontrava-se tão debilitado ultimamente. Supôs que era saudades dela. Kagome fazia uma falta tremenda e seu coração doía alucinado. Tinha que tê-la imediatamente! Tinha que dar um jeito! Mas como, se relação dos dois era demais complicada? Respirou fundo.

Achou uma árvore alta e subiu nela rapidamente. Sentiu a brisa gostosa do final de tarde. Queria apreciar o pôr do sol para ver se, se acalmava ao menos um pouco. Mas os pensamentos anteriores retornaram sem querer. Droga! Ele não culpava os aldeões quando olhavam para a morena porque também concordava com eles. Kagome era linda, toda linda. Isso era fato inegável. Mas quando via este assédio, o ciúme o fazia sofrer porque os pensamentos luxuriosos dos homens da aldeia não condiziam com os pensamentos que ele tinha dela. Esta admiração, esta atração louca era simplesmente amor. Respeitava-a acima de tudo. Porém...

"O seu sabor... é viciante." – disse colocando a mão nos lábios lembrando-se deles tomando os da morena. Os intensos beijos que deram naquele quarto, o completava, fazendo o seu corpo reagir necessitando urgentemente daquele céu que era chamada de boca, boca de Kagome. Suspirou. Esses suspiros eram um saco! Um sentimentalismo absurdo tomava conta da sua alma e este poderoso sentimento tinha nome e sobrenome: Kagome Higurashi. "Kagome... será que você vai me entender?"

Ele havia resolvido ceder um pouco para que esclarecesse a si mesmo de uma vez por todas que se adiasse esta declaração mais um pouco, tudo terminaria entre eles. Não era pessimismo, era a realidade. E ele sabia demais o que era isso. Até tinha procurado flores naquela Era, foi a todos os cantos que conseguiu, mas não achou uma que Kagome merecesse, nem se comparava com o aroma maravilhoso que ela exalava. Talvez ali ele achasse. Mexeu o nariz.

Pulou, praticamente voando da árvore. "Kagome... Eu te amo! Te amo sua tonta!" – correu sorrindo confiante.

* * *

_**Let's go girls!**_

Um som poderoso de guitarra invadiu todo o Templo.

"Por Buda!" – os olhos castanhos se arregalaram vendo a sua casa toda dominada por adolescentes da sua idade. Nem sabia quantas pessoas tinha na sala, talvez 50, 60, 100! Ponderava-se se naquele espaço cabia tudo aquilo. "MÃE!" – gritou, mas não foi atendida, pudera, o barulho ensurdecedor que estava ali, nem se ela berrasse um zilhão de vezes seria ouvida, pensou assustada. Decidiu correr a procura da mãe, enquanto esbarrava adoidada nos convidados.

_**No inhibitions, make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time**_

"Desculpa... foi mal..." – repetia enquanto _tentava_ ver se chegava à cozinha.

"Não precisa se desculpar boneca! Eu já te perdoei faz tempo." – um rapaz alto e bonito disse (gritou) para a morena e sorriu galante. Ele pegou-a pela cintura tentando aproximar-se mais dela.

"Me solta seu ousado!" – bateu nos braços do rapaz para que a soltasse. "Nem te conheço, e se te conhecesse nunca te beijaria! E para seu próprio bem: esta cantada é péssima!" – empurrou, buscando alguém da sua família.

Na cozinha a Sra. Higurashi preparava os petiscos como dava. Sota estava junto ajudando, e o avô só reclamava soltando fogo pelas ventas.

"Por Buda! Este é um Templo SAGRADO! Estão profanando a casa dos Deuses, faça alguma coisa, filha!"

O velho quase enlouqueceu quando viu os trajes que os jovens usavam. Se não respeitavam nem o solo sagrado, imagina o que faziam fora dele.

"Papai, é por uma ótima causa. A felicidade da sua neta querida é que está em jogo, então acho que eles vão perdoar a gente." – sorriu e respirou fundo.

"É vovô, Inu no-nii-chan e a nee-chan têm que acertar!

"É bom mesmo, senão aquele cachorro há de pagar!" – cerrou os dentes quebrados, enquanto rosnava.

Nesse momento a morena chegou bufando com a língua de fora.

"Consegui. Não acredito!" – soltou vitoriosa.

"É isso aí, mana! Chegou!" – Sota a elogiou.

"Mamãe, o que é aquilo na nossa sala? Que pessoas são aquelas? O que está acontecendo? Quem eu me chamo, quem sou eu?" – implorou chorosa.

A senhora sorriu, vendo a filha mostrar o quanto estava confusa, mas não podia falar muita coisa, então disse: "São seus colegas da escola, eu resolvi convidá-los, achei que ia gostar." – fez-se de sonsa.

"O quê? Mas pensei que fosse vir somente a nossa família mais alguns amigos e não o colégio inteiro!"

"Calma, filha, não é tão ruim assim. Agora vá servir esses petiscos pra mamãe, vai." – entregou uma enorme bandeja para a morena que segurou com dificuldade, sem conseguir soltar alguma objeção. "Sota ajuda." – empurrou o filho que seguiu com a irmã rumo à multidão.

"Eba! Mama não deixaria participar de uma festa assim. Vou agradecer ao Inu-" – congelou. A irmã soltou um grito, que o fez paralisar na mesma hora.

"O que Inuyasha tem a ver com isso?_ Desembucha_ Sota!"

"Eu... Olha lá, MANA! Suas amigas! FUI!" – saiu correndo enfrentando o formigueiro.

"SOTA! VOLTE AQUI!"

Kagome tremeu toda quando ouviu as vozes finas.

"KAGOMEEEE!" – Yuka a abraçou por trás quase a fazendo cair com a bandeja toda no chão.

"Feliz Aniversário! Esta festa _tá _demais. Tem gatinho pra dá e vender!" – Ayumi soltou alegre e gargalhou com as outras duas.

"Parabéns Kagome! Agora você vai ficar popular de vez! Tenho pena do seu namorado rebelde, ciumento, indeciso, violento,..." – Eri continuou falando e falando.

"_Tenham pena de mim, isso sim." – _a Miko pensou cansada. Estava com um vestido estilo balonê, verde escuro, o decote era em "V", que a deixava ainda mais sensual e madura. Ela tinha caprichado. O seu aniversário esse ano ia ficar para a história, só não sabia se ia ser no bom ou mau sentido. Estava pressentido algo. Tremeu de novo.

Inuyasha olhava tudo com olhos arregalados, estava espantado com as mãos nas orelhas de cachorro, quase caiu pra trás quando viu aquela quantidade de pessoas, e aquele som era simplesmente insuportável. Grunhiu incomodado.

De repente pensou: ele, triste pensando nela e ela se divertindo? Ah, a Miko fajuta ia ver! Avançou corajosamente e sem jeito foi entrando na sala quando inevitavelmente esbarrou numa pessoa. Miroku que ia adorar ver aquilo.

"Vê por onde anda..." – a garota ruiva não terminou a frase olhando o Hanyou, espantada. Do nada, sorriu admirada. "Olá, gatinho...

Gatinho? O Meio-youkai demorou em processar aquele... Ahn... flerte e ficou olhando com cara de tonto para a menina para logo em seguida ouvi-la dizer:

"Ou gatão, _né_?" – riu, olhando-o de baixo pra cima.

"Não sou esse maldito animal que você disse sua pirralha! Deixa-me em paz!"

A garota se assustou com a grosseria, mas a sua curiosidade foi maior e voou para cima do Hanyou que por reflexo a segurou pela cintura. Viu-a levantar os braços, mas automaticamente a soltou bruscamente, fazendo-a a cair com tudo no chão, chorando. "Essas orelhinhas são muito LINDAS! Deixa-me TOCAR nelas, vai!" – a menina pirada começou a gritar para o desespero de Inuyasha que estava ruborizado, de repente rosnou. De todas aquelas vozes, ele sabia diferenciar da de Kagome. Correu fazendo os adolescentes imediatamente saírem do seu caminho.

"Kagome, eu vou te salvar!"

_**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts, short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction  
Color my hair, do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! **__**I feel like a woman!**_

"Uhulll! É! Este século é das mulheres! É isso aí!' – Ayumi exclamou bem alegre, como se tivesse bebido além da conta, mas álcool naquela festa seria pedir demais.

Eri, a mais recatada, seguia bebendo um refrigerante; sorria corada com o escândalo da amiga.

"Você sabia? Houjo não veio porque do nada resolveu mudar de escola. Você sabe por que, Kagome?"

A morena ria sem graça enquanto os adolescentes famintos pegavam os petiscos a torto e a direito na bandeja.

"Não, não sei Yuka, nem quero saber." – respirou fundo. Ufa, que alívio. Ao menos ele ficara vivo. Traumatizado, mas vivo!

"Olá Higurashi! Parabéns!" – um dos seus colegas de sala de aula veio cumprimentá-la.

"Oh, obrigada. Obrigada por vir." – sorriu vermelha e sentiu que o garoto se aproximou mais do que o _necessário_, ficou imóvel e quando foi olhar o trio, não o encontrou. _"Droga!" – _pensou. O rapaz a abraçou. Ia retribuí-lo, porém um puxão a fez gritar de surpresa e logo estava na pista improvisada de dança.

"A aniversariante não dançar na sua própria festa? Isso não!" – viu a bonita garota parada, tímida e resolveu tomar a iniciativa, tocando-a na cintura e começando a se movimentar no ritmo da música.

Kagome não sabia como reagir, sinceramente queria curtir a sua festa, porém não achava certo dançar daquele jeito com um sujeito que mal a conhecia. Pensou em Inuyasha e sentiu remorso. Quando o rapaz, num gesto atrevido, passou a mão nas coxas dela, automaticamente afastou-a da sua perna querendo empurrá-lo, mas o garoto parecia estar determinado e não a soltou.

"Para! Eu não quero dançar com você!" – gritou sentindo-se apreensiva. "Deixe-me!"

"Solte-a AGORA! Caso contrário você vai MORRER, imbecil!" – ouviu a voz e seu coração se apertou.

"Inuyasha?" – sussurrou completamente maravilhada, sabendo que somente o Hanyou a ouviria.

O guerreiro sentiu o sangue ferver ao máximo ao olhar aquele humano tocando daquele jeito a sua Kagome. Escutou seu nome sendo dito de uma forma aliviada e sentiu-se ainda pior. Cerrou os dentes e os punhos, pronto para mandá-lo para o inferno. Rosnou. O infeliz humano simplesmente voou na direção da parede, batendo as costas.

A festa toda parou o que estava fazendo para acompanhar a cena que se formava naquele instante.

_**The girls need a break, tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance, we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**_

"Não Inuyasha!" – Kagome colocou-se na frente do colega, mesmo querendo que ele levasse uma lição, um, dois tapas na cara, talvez, e seria dela, mas o Meio-youkai não parecia somente querer isto. Viu que ele a ignorou e ficou com medo que ele se transformasse bem ali. "Inuyasha! Não! Estou bem!" – tocou os ombros dele o sentindo tremer, engoliu seco, porém subitamente ele a agarra pela cintura a coloca nos ombros. "O quê?" – não entendeu esta atitude, mas agradeceu a Deus.

De repente a música cessa (!), reinando o silêncio no local.

"Pessoal, venham ver! A Rumiko Takahashi _tá_ lá fora!" – todos viraram na direção do grito de Sota e exclamaram surpresa em uníssono, correndo em seguida como uma manada de búfalo em direção à _vítima_.

"POR BUDA! A RUMIKO! Minha ídola!" – o ancião disse entusiasmado, correndo (andando) em direção à rua.

A Sra. Higurashi sorria olhando o pai ingênuo sumir lentamente de vista e foi resgatar Sota. "Tudo bem, filho?" – o menino rodava os olhos balançando a cabeça em círculos enquanto murmurava algo. "Vai ficar tudo bem." – sorriu aliviada. Depois olhou o casal um tanto confusos. Andou e entregou a Inuyasha um envelope. Deu uma corridinha e puxou Sota ainda um pouco débil.

"Inu no-nii-chan, minha irmã gosta de bolo! Ah e limpa a–! " – desapareceu ligeiramente batendo a porta.

O som do silêncio se fazia presente na casa. Completamente sozinhos, a sala revirada, mais especificamente 'de pernas pro ar', Kagome suspirou ainda nos ombros do guerreiro que ainda um pouco em choque, começava a ler o papel. Ergueu uma sobrancelha vendo um monte de _papeizinhos_ coloridos.

"Mnnn." – assentiu apesar de estar confuso.

"Inuyasha, será que dá pra me soltar?" – a morena disse baixinho cansada.

O Hanyou deu um 'clique' e a desceu rapidamente e com cuidado. Kagome sentiu chão nos pés e tentou espiar o que Inuyasha tanto olhava, mas ele percebendo o intento, esconde a folha atrás de si.

"Kagome, você adora bolo?"

"Sim, sim, Inuyasha, por quê?" – indagou curiosa. Não recebeu constatação por parte do Hanyou e ficou impaciente. Disse nervosa: "O que você tanto olha, idiota?" – de repente um papel apareceu rente a sua face, afastou-o um pouco segurando assim as mãos de Inuyasha para poder ver, depois de alguns segundos, sussurrou: "Ahh, mamãe e Sota." – sorriu suave.

O guerreiro encontrava-se paralisado, olhando a figura esbelta da sacerdotisa. Seu corpo transpirava numa velocidade impressionante. Ela estava ainda mais linda que o normal, era possível isso? Pensou agoniado arfando sem parar. Conseguia ver todas as curvas nitidamente devido ao pequeno _pedaço _de tecido colado naquele corpo... sensual. Tirou seu Haori vermelho urgentemente e num segundo a garota estava vestida sem perigo, por parte dele, claro.

"Vamos Kagome!" – pegou-a pela mão, e a pôs delicadamente em suas costas.

* * *

"Então hoje é seu aniver... aniversário, certo?"

"Sim." – murmurou.

Os dois estavam numa praça, sentados num banco baixinho, a rua estava deserta, então sem risco de alguém ver o Meio-youkai. Parece que todos na cidade ouviram o grito de Sota. Kagome lembrou-se rindo divertida.

"O que foi?"

"Nada." – Kagome respondeu rápido, ainda se divertindo. Respirou fundo comendo o bolo, tentando disfarçar, ele não ia entender mesmo. Olhou de lado e viu Inuyasha comendo velozmente o bolo de chocolate com nozes; sorriu feliz, ele quem havia escolhido cheirando cada um na vitrine da padaria, ela pediu e estavam ali, apreciando a companhia um do outro. "Gosto de todos os tipos de bolo." – comentou tranquila.

"De todos os sabores, você diz?" – indagou de boca cheia.

"É. De todos os sabores." – respondeu entretida mais com o bolo. Corou enquanto mastigava. Sentiu-se feliz, Inuyasha estava ali com ela, sem brigar, xingar ou com qualquer atitude que levasse ao um desentendimento entre eles. Será que era indício de uma evolução?

"Coma tudo, Kagome, senão eu como antes que você perceba!" – deu uma risadinha travessa.

"Cala a boca, Inuyasha."

Pronto. A evolução teve 'vida' curta.

"Não é porque é seu ani... ani o quê mesmo?" – indagou atacando mais um pedaço de bolo.

"Aniversário!"

"Isso aí mesmo! Que eu vou aliviar...".

Kagome bufou frustrada. Nem nesse dia ele dava folga, imaginou comendo a guloseima com vontade. Bruscamente, na frente de seus olhos, surge uma flor, uma linda flor.

"O quê?" – disse automaticamente erguendo-se, fazendo-o levantar-se.

"Acho que esta ocasião é perfeita. Assim como esta flor, assim como você... Kagome..." – Inuyasha sussurrou com o coração aos pulos. Não estava acostumado a dizer estas coisas, expor seus sentimentos, os quais sempre foram reprimidos e soltá-los desse jeito exigia um esforço tremendo e muita coragem. Cansou de ser um covarde, por ela, ele seria um humano. A jovem Miko continuava muda com um semblante horrorizado, para seu nítido desespero. Suspirou magoado, baixando a cabeça. Além de ser covarde, ele era um burro, não tinha jeito para essas coisas de amor mesmo. Maldição!

Kagome pensava estar em um sonho como tantos em que sonhara com o Meio-youkai revelando a ela seus sentimentos tão abertamente, mas constatou que aquele instante era a realidade ao sentir a delicada e perfumada flor roçar em seu nariz. Sorriu contente. Depois do leve torpor, pegou a bela flor estendida por Inuyasha que exibia um semblante triste. Imediatamente desfez o mal entendido, jogando-se sobre ele, enlaçando forte seu braço no pescoço musculoso.

Cheiro de lágrimas, o Hanyou se preocupou com a mulher em seus braços, achando que a tinha machucado de alguma maneira, porém sua alma se encheu de paz e principalmente amor quando sentiu Kagome o apertar com afeto, com extremo afeto. Retribuiu colocando todo seu coração naquele gesto confortador.

"Obrigada, Inuyasha." – a morena sussurrou emocionada, afundou seu rosto no pescoço do Hanyou que se arrepiou inteiro. Tocou as costas largas, acariciando-o. Queria dar algo a ele para mostrá-lo o quanto ele a fazia feliz naquele momento. Afastou o rosto e inclinou mirando os lábios já entreabertos de Inuyasha, como se ele já a esperasse há muito tempo. Beijou-o suavemente, mas foi aumentando ritmo a pedidos do Meio-youkai, de seu Hanyou.

Inuyasha aproveitava cada instante, cada toque, cada sensação que aquele gesto único o fazia sentir, com a mulher dos seus sonhos em seus braços. Sentiu as pequenas mãos passando por suas costas e aumentou o contato quente dos corpos.

Dia perfeito, noite perfeita. Não teria melhor presente do que esse: Um beijo com gosto de bolo. Esta junção é o mel. Quer sensação melhor do que esta?

* * *

Na Era Feudal...

O dia estava nublado, mas nada que atrapalhasse o humor do excêntrico grupo. Os dois casais seguiam em silêncio, enquanto o kitsune dormia tranquilo na bicicleta, por tudo ter voltado ao normal.

Isso é que ele pensava.

O Monge sorria a todo o momento olhando o casal mais a frente loucos para se dar as mãos.

"Sagozinha, olha lá." – pediu à exterminadora.

Sango, curiosa, obedece vendo o casal temperamental tentando disfarçar. Sorriu feliz. "Finalmente." – disse baixinho, mas o Monge a ouviu.

"Com certeza." – sussurrou sensual rente ao ouvido da mulher que pulou de susto. Deu um _tapa_ no descarado quando sentiu uma mão boba no seu bumbum.

Inuyasha para, virando-se pra trás para verificar o que estava havendo. "Keh! Monge pervertido."

Miroku respirou fundo, mais uma vez frustrado, mas no fundo gostava. Gostava.

"Fiquem aqui, eu e Kagome vamos ver se algum fragmento se encontra mais a frente. Já voltamos!" – disse Inuyasha incisivamente sem chance de ser contestado. Pegou rapidamente as mãos da morena que tinha um semblante confuso, porém feliz.

"Eu, hein, estes dois estão a cada dia mais estranhos! Não gosto disso!" – Miroku soltou indignado com um bico enorme.

"Olha quem fala. O estranho aqui sempre foi você, _Monge_." – Sango ponderou irônica.

Miroku sorriu orgulhoso.

Um pouco afastado dali...

"Eu sei que não sou o humano que você sempre sonhou–" – foi interrompido.

"Espera Inuyasha! Eu nunca sonhei com um humano... De onde você tirou isso?" – Kagome declarou pasmada. Inuyasha era imprevisível às vezes.

"Com um _youkai_?" – o Hanyou indagou completamente assustado. Kouga? Seus nervos se afloraram. "Maldito lobo fedido, MATO ELE JÁ!"

Kagome riu. Inuyasha às vezes também era tão ingênuo. "Não, claro que não seu bobo!" – exclamou divertindo-se com o ciúme explícito.

"Você SEMPRE se diverte às minhas custas,_ né_, humana?" – disse já contagiado com a alegria da jovem. Correu assim que a Miko começou a fugir dele indo para longe. Sorriu com a brincadeira. Kagome era sempre pura, isso era o que mais o encantava. Enobrecia seu coração. _"Kagome..." – _pensou feliz ainda atrás da morena.

Diminuiu o passo para aquele momento alegre durar mais. Inuyasha se divertia vendo a sacerdotisa do futuro correr rindo alegremente. "_Você é a razão para eu continuar vivendo, minha Miko."_ – pensou com amor, suspirando. Resolveu terminar com aquilo puxando a mulher e alcançando-a com os dois braços na cintura fina. "Agora ria!" – disse ofegante. Viu-a negar com a cabeça, também ofegante.

"Inuyasha, para que eu vou querer um humano ou um youkai se posso ter os dois!" – disse sorrindo travessa.

Arregalou os orbes dourados, mirando os olhos castanhos brilhantes. Louca! Tomou o fôlego que restava e tocou os lábios doces, aprofundando o beijo rapidamente, sentiu a língua da amada e gemeu contente. Estava ficando cada vez melhor. Aumentou o laço na cintura, sendo correspondido igualmente. _"Minha Kagome!"_

Kagome se derretia nos braços do belo Meio-youkai._ "Você é todo meu, Hanyou."_

Kikyou perdeu.

_Esse amor  
Que se esconde em minhas veias  
Que seduz e_

_Depois me deixa um sabor de solidão_

_É o amor  
Que me sufoca e contagia  
Mora comigo noite e dia  
É sempre uma tentação_

_E por você  
Eu continuo apaixonada  
Sem esse amor não tenho nada  
Te entreguei meu coração_

_E quanto mais,  
Me faz de boba e me castiga,  
Eu fico mais enlouquecida  
Quase morro de paixão_

_Me engana assim que eu gosto  
Diz que me ama_

_Que eu te adoro  
Pede, com jeitinho um beijo_

_E eu te dou_

_Me engana assim que eu gosto  
Diz que me ama  
Que eu te adoro_

_Sinto muito  
Essa garota te perdeu_

_Essa noite você é meu!_

_Diz pra mim,_

_Se essa paixão é verdadeira_

_Ou que é outra coisa passageira?  
Que é só um simples prazer_

_Você sabe que eu  
Sempre te espero  
Assim do jeito que eu te quero  
Ninguém pode te querer_

_O que fazer?  
Se eu adoro seus defeitos  
Contigo tudo é perfeito  
Realidade ou ilusão?_

_E quanto mais,  
Me faz de boba e me castiga,  
Eu fico mais enlouquecida  
Quase morro de paixão_

_Me engana assim que eu gosto  
Diz que me ama_

_Que eu te adoro  
Pede, com jeitinho um beijo_

_E eu te dou_

_Me engana assim que eu gosto  
Diz que me ama  
Que eu te adoro  
Sinto muito  
Essa garota te perdeu_

_E por você  
Eu continuo apaixonada  
Sem esse amor não tenho nada  
Te entreguei meu coração_

_E quanto mais,  
Me faz de boba e me castiga,  
Eu fico mais enlouquecida  
Quase morro de paixão_

_Me engana assim que eu gosto  
Diz que me ama_

_Que eu te adoro  
Pede, com jeitinho um beijo_

_E eu te dou_

_Me engana assim que eu gosto  
Diz que me ama  
Que eu te adoro_

_Sinto muito  
Essa garota te perdeu_

_Você é meu!  
Hoje só meu!  
Pra sempre meu!_

_Você é meu  
Pra sempre meu  
Essa garota te perdeu  
Essa noite você é meu!_

Kagome sorria vitoriosa, pelo menos por este momento.

Inuyasha sentia-se nos céus.

Houjo tinha razão.

A Sra. Higurashi e Sota também.

As coisas simples dadas com o coração surtiam um efeito maravilhoso nas pessoas, mais ainda naqueles que amam de verdade.

Ele gostava de rámen, mas sentindo o doce sabor de Kagome, ele mudou de ideia. O bolo ele preferia mais, era muito mais gostoso, pensou sorrindo enquanto admirava a bela Miko.

**.:Fim:.**

* * *

**Músicas:**

Artistas: **Shania Twain** - Man! I Feel Like a Woman (Letra completa no perfil) e **Wanessa** - Me Engana Que Eu Gosto.

**N final/A:** O que acharam? Escrevam, fará uma pessoa mais feliz! Uma ótima ação, não é?

Beijos a todos!

; )


End file.
